Polymeric based absorbent article and compositions, such as gels are generally known in the art. A first example of this is set forth in the coating composition of Schottman et al., U.S. 2003/0203991, which is applied as a hydrophilic coating to medical devices and which consists of an aqueous polymeric matrix, a hydrophilic polymer, a colloidal metal oxide and a cross linker.
Singh Kainth et al., U.S. 2008/0058747, teaches an absorbent article having a top sheet, a back sheet and an absorbent core, the core having layers of superabsorbent material and at least one of which includes substantially fluff. Laumer et al., U.S. 2006/0173431, similarly teaches an absorbent article with a fluid pervious topsheet, a fluid impervious backsheet and an absorbent core again including a superabsorbent material including a base polymer having a surface coating incorporating a poly-ammonium carbonate.
Azad et al., U.S. Pat. No. 7,396,584, teaches a cross-linked polyamine coating applied to superabsorbent gels. The gels include superabsorbent particles, each with a shell incorporating a cationic polymer cross linked by the addition of a cross-linker and adhered to a hydrogel forming polymer obtainable by applying a coating solution containing both a cationic polymer and cross linker, the hydro-gel forming polymer having a residual water content of less at 10 w %.
Herfert et al., U.S. 2009/0204087, teaches superabsorbent polymer particles having superior gel integrity, absorption capacity, and peremeability. Also disclosed is a method of producing the superabsorbent polmer particles by applying a polyamine coating to the particles. Finally, each of U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,314,420, 5,399,591, 5,451,613 and 5,462,972, all to Smith et al., teach variations of a superabsorbent polymer exhibiting improved absorption under pressure and fast absorption rate. These include such as providing a solution containing a carboxylic acid monomer or water soluble salt along with a cross linking agent or blowing agent. In given applications, the polymer is subsequently treated with a surface cross-linking agent.